Waiting For Dusk
by Kenshinin
Summary: Jiro's hatred and his fears rip through his body as he walks through a mist of pain and suffering. The only person who can help him is fading away from him, and the one who controls their every move is the one who will seal their fates - with blood. Seque
1. Destructive Memories

_Android Kikaider_

_Waiting For Dusk_

Written by: Spike (I have to do one of these now, don't I? Ok, I don't own Kikaider, la de da...)

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

This story is a sequel to my other Kikaider fiction, Until The Dawn. This story is the second part in my story, which I've decided to call 'Awakening Fate'. Please don't read this until after you've read Until The Dawn, or none of this will make sense.

Prologue: Destructive Memory

"What is... going on....? Am I... human? Am I... awake?"

Kikaider continued walking, far beyond any help. He continued to see scenes in his life, from his activation until his most recent discoveries, until he could take no more.

"Please, stop! STOP!!" But his body was not responding. An item that he never knew of was controlling his body. It was controlling his thoughts, his existence, his pain. He continued to walk.

_Nothing makes any sense anymore... it is all coming to a close on yourself..._

High above, on the mountain to which he was wandering, a man of great importance stood facing darkness in the eye. He was whistling a mysterious tune, and the head of darkness leaned forth to listen. After a few soothing moments, it spoke to him in a soft yet empty voice. "What song... that you play?"

The man shrugged, not knowing it himself. All he knew was that an ending was not necessary, not in a fairy tale... even if it meant a battle of destructive results. Who is this man, and why is he not fearing the darkness... the very darkness which consumes the land at this time?

_It will all become clear to you..... In time, it will all become clear..._

======================================

Well, this should tide over my lovely fans for a while. Turn over every possibility in your mind, and see if you're right as the story progresses! I guarantee you, if things don't make sense now, they will later. Au revoir!

-Spike (It isn't a battle between one and the other - it is the struggle of a world that cannot survive.)


	2. Numbness of My Heart

_Android Kikaider_

_Waiting for Dusk_

Written by: Spike (Don't own Kikaider, wish I did though…)

A/N: After a long wait… it's here!

Chapter: Numbness of My Heart

"I… won't forget… I'll never forget…"

Kikaider was now deep in the forest, lost in his life, begotten by the darkness. Without knowing, without thinking, he struck out into the air, hitting only the emptiness inside of him.

"I… will never believe… where… am I? Is this it…? Is this… true darkness?"

Ah… young Kikaider… 

Kikaider jumped in his brain, though he continued to wonder through the dark. "Who are you? What… have you done… to me?"

Foolish boy… it is all coming in on you. Your emotions are closing in on your heart. You can't stop it now. I am in control of your fate.

"You can't… control me! I'll never be…. Controlled!" Tears ran through his face, burning his metallic skin. But he didn't care… "I just… want… to see… light… again…"

Light? Ha! Such a thing does not exist anymore. Both you and your beloved are wondering through darkness, unaware of the danger at hand.

"I'll… never… let go! I'll never… lose hope!"

From the window of her heart, Mitsuko watches Jiro's hopeless struggle against his own shadow. She cries as she watches this, fearing his life was forfeit for hers. There was nothing anyone could do for them except pray. Mitsuko only wished to be by his side right now… but she was bonded to the swirling stones around her, binding her heart to the edge of Hell.

She is so foolish, to struggle against that which cannot be beat. She'll never win, no matter how hard she tries. I will finally achieve victory…

"Jiro! Please… save yourself! Don't struggle… don't let your emotions defeat you! Please, be safe… Jiro… JIRO!!!"

He could see the light now… but it was only a lie, a fake of the perfection that was his emotion. Through his tears, he could see something… a shadow in a familiar shape. Looking up and down, Kikaider realized… it was himself. Perhaps not him entirely, but a damn-near replica of himself. Except, this person was covered entirely in black… a shadow? A mere reflection of himself?

Guess all you want, Kikaider… you'll never know who I am. You'll never believe what I believe, or know what I know, until you strike me down. And you can never do that, as long as you struggle against your emotions.

Shadows… better be ready for this! As for the person who asked where I get my quotes – sometimes I get them from anime, sometimes I make them up.

-Spike (Emotions do not have to be wasted – just don't use them so often.)


End file.
